Conventionally, a safe driving diagnosis system has been known that determines a safe driving level of the driver of a vehicle, to calculate a proper insurance premium in accordance with the safe driving level (see, for example, Patent document 1). This system determines that the safe driving level is low if driving support functions, such as a pre-crash safety function, are activated highly frequently, assuming that such activation implies a high risk of an accident.
Also, a drive support device has been known that includes a unit to obtain information about the driving support level and a unit to execute driving support depending on the obtained information about the driving support level (see, for example, Patent document 2).